1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an IR receiving unit and a method of receiving IR signals.
2. Description of Related Art
In known IR receiving units a squelch effect typically has to be implemented to fade out interference noise during breaks in transmission. That is effected for example by evaluation of the received signal strength RSSI. It is only when the received signal exceeds a predetermined value that it can be amplified or switched through. An alternative possible way of implementing squelch represents analysis of the demodulated noise.
Those two possible options for providing squelch are however not appropriate for infrared communication as, in the relevant frequency range, a fluorescent lamp (or a plasma television or the like) cannot be distinguished from an IR transmitter.